


Scarlet Witch and Polaris Go Costume Shopping

by Ice_Fox



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Marvel (Comics), Scarlet Witch (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox
Summary: This is my take on how Polaris and Scarlet Witch ended up having similar costumes. It is a fun, basic story to release my idea into the world.





	1. Wanda needs a better costume

One day, Wanda Maximoff decided that she should really get a better costume. All the other superheroes had something cool that people looked up to. She just felt like her headpiece was too chunky and her costume too basic. Designing it herself was out of the question; Wanda had never really been the one to do things alone. Plus, expert advise and the opinion of those who it is for, always enhance the final product of anything. Now the question was, who to go to?

First there was Quicksilver (Pietro), her faithful twin brother who had experienced everything along side her. He would know exactly what she would want, what other people would want and look up to and, where to get expert advise. Yet he didn't seem to be right. At first Wanda didn't know why. He fitted every criteria. Why then did he not feel right? After a considerable amount of thinking, she concluded that it was because he wouldn't understand her need for a new costume. Even back when they were being raised by gypsies, he hadn't understood her need for new outfits, not even when it was part of her dance routine. No, he wouldn't do.

Who else was there then? Magneto? He would just focus on the practicalities and probably use it as an excuse to twist her views back to his way of thinking. Vision? He doesn't use clothes yet alone costumes who's purpose is to hid your identity and form a new superhero one. Crystal, Quicksilver's ex-wife, felt too distant. Anyway, she had more pressing concerns leading a team of young inhumans. Keeping it within the family was her plan in order to impress the Avengers with a surprise new costume- therefore none of her new friends were an option.

That left one person. She wasn't sure if they were right. If they would even talk. No one else was left. It may work. Wanda would just have to try. Wanda Maximoff would just have to see if Polaris, her half-sister, would go costume shopping.


	2. Lorna also needs a better costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Wanda and Lorna meet and begin a very awkward conversation.

Polaris (Lorna Dane) was just walking down Madripoor, doing whatever superheroes do. People were walking past and giving her funny looks. To them, she was just a weird person who decided to walk down the streets at a leisurely pace in some weird skin-exposing shiny outfit. No one really took her for the daughter of Magneto anymore. Apart from the green hair, she didn't really showcase her full mutant nature. It was time to show people again just who she really was.

As if on queue, a cab pulled up along side Lorna and outstepped... who? A young woman, about her own age, with auburn hair stood on the pavement looking expectantly at Lorna. A brief snag of remembrance tugged at the back of her memory. Was this the person who wore that ridiculously chunky headwear? Her step-sister? Details poured into Polaris's head like a tidal wave. Ah, yes: this was Wanda or know to the world as the Scarlet Witch. But how on Earth had she found one person in the world? And more importantly, why had the Scarlet Witch come to find Polaris?

Awkward civilities past between them whilst they stayed frozen in the middle of the path, exactly how they were since Wanda got out of the cab. Now it was Polaris's turn to look expectantly at Wanda. There must be a reason for your step-sister travelling miles to find you and not appearing to be in any hurry. More and more, strange looks were sent in their direction. Lorna began to feel even more scrutinised and her desire to show them who she was (and that she was to be respected) grew steadily stronger. Finally, her visitor began to explain...


	3. Uniting Their Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Wanda and Lorna see that they have the same problem through a very awkward conversation.

Wanda began to go into a very long-winded explanation of her thought processes. Lorna, having picked up many of her father's traits, began to get impatient. As her step-sister still went through the list of all their relatives, she swapped feet several times, a sigh and sardonic look accompanying each movement. More people went passed, this time giving looks of sympathy to Lorna. You couldn't really blame Wanda though. It's just sometimes she's a bit... too kind.

Eventually, she had exhausted the list of family members except one. No one else was left. Wanda had reached Lorna Dane. The sheer awkwardness of explaining the person you were talking to, made her tail off. Both stood on the pavement, bound by embarrassment. They could almost hear a clock ticking in the silence they had left and a see a tumbleweed rolling past. If Polaris did want to help the Scarlet Witch, it was going to be an awkward ordeal.

A cough from Lorna brought them both back to the task at hand: explaining why Wanda was here. The most simplest way seemed the only way to the Scarlet Witch. She began by stating her need for a new costume. The look Polaris gave in acknowledgement, showed that she understood perfectly, in more ways than one. Next a briefer, more summarised account of choosing the right person was given. Finally the question that Polaris had wanted to hear the most, was asked: "Will you Lorna Dane, daughter of Magneto, mutant called Polaris, my own step-sister, accompany me, Wanda Maximoff, also daughter of Magneto, known as the Scarlet Witch, your very own step-sister, through any hardships, difficulties, and amusement that designing, making and creating a new, more up-to-date, professional costume, outfit or garment for use during combat, times when using powers or public statements made by our alternate superhero selves?"

Well that wasn't exactly what Lorna Dane, daughter of Magneto, mutant called Polaris was expecting, but it would do. Finally, the offer had been proposed.


	4. Finally, the Plan is Set

“Yes”  
In comparison to Wanda’s explaination, Lorna’s answer was extremely short. Wanda, at first, just stood there stunned and a bit put out that she went to all that effort for such a short response. This initial reaction soon turned to expectancy for a reasoning. Still a bit amused at her sister’s kind and hard-working attitude, Polaris explained her answer:  
“Just now I was thinking how much I needed a new costume, therefore I totally understand your need. It seems we are linked in more ways than one so I see not, why we shouldn’t go together. I feel as though when our minds are combined, we shall have all the references we need. And though I did not go through such a long process as you,” -here Wanda shifted awkwardly as one would when someone is directing something at you but not mentioning your name- “I fully agree that no one else is suitable for this assignment.”

Now, at long last, both agreed with one another and the idea was confirmed. Yet there was a problem. Lorna’s body language portrayed this. Fortunately, Wanda picked up on this. There always had to be a problem. Out of curtesy, Wanda felt obligated to ask about this evident flaw that Lorna had, though she very much wished she didn’t have to. Why did everything she did have to be put down?

The problem turned out to be less major as she had expected. Polaris’ schedule appeared to be a pretty busy one:

This morning- continue to mope, stalk about and sulk about not being appreciated or, as she told Wanda, attend to business about the city

This afternoon- go save someone in a desperate attempt to be appreciated or, as she told Wanda, go on some heroic assignment

Tomorrow- meet Magneto and avoid being sucked into a conversation about how she should join his lonely crusade or, as she told Wanda, well... exactly the same

The list trailed on until Wanda thought Polaris didn’t had a single day left in eternity to fulfill their so hopeful plans. Downcast, she started to turn her fave away and recall the discarded list of unsuitable people. So much for Scarlet Witch and Polaris going costume shopping.

Suddenly, “I believe I could do it tomorrow!” Full of excitement again, Wanda twirled round. Being innocent to negativity, she didn’t detect that Lorna had just done it to please. “Magneto will have to understand” Lorna said once again trying to cheer her half sister up. Yet this didn’t matter; the plan was on again this time with a confirmed date. After all, the Scarlet Witch and Polaris WERE going costume shopping together and nothing could stop them.


	5. Thoughts of the Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And how do each of them feel about this arrangement? Read on to find out!

Wanda walked away feeling much happier. Yes, the actual day would still be awkward but at least the intial interaction was done. The nervousness that had built up before talking to her half sister, had soon since been expelled. She wasn’t all that bad. If anything, a bit sensible. After several episodes between her and some of the more cold Avengers, Lorna seemed like a older sister, which -in truth- she was.

Hailing a cab for the return journey, Wanda’s mind strayed back onto her fellow Avengers. How pleased they would be to see her new and improved outfit? Maybe she could introduce them to her new-found friend, Polaris. Actually, friend might be a bit far at the moment... new-found associate. Vision would surely say something awfully polite about how marvellous the new costume is, congratulate both Polaris and her on our planing and design, concluding (or maybe starting) with “Any friend of Wanda’s, is a friend of mine”. One concern that the Scarlet Witch could not banish however was how those “colder” Avengers would take it.

Meanwhile, Polaris was having a different train of thoughts. To her, this whole thing was just another event to attend. But after some thought, maybe this one was a bit more special. After all, getting a new costume AND going to professionals to have it evaluated and designed, did have an appealing sound. Sure, Wanda could be a bit much sometimes but at least she was kin. If she wanted to, Lorna could actually have a fun day out with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short.  
> At the time, I couldn’t think of anything else to say. I’ll probably add some more when I think of it but for now I will slowly but surely continue on the story.  
> Once I‘ve added and completed this chapter, I will get rid of this note.


	6. First Professional Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edna Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this time because there is so much to write about Edna Mode. It will run into the next chapter(s) as well.

"So, where are we going again, Polaris?"

As the car journey went on, the cities began to role away leaving countryside to roll past and the houses steadily get posher. Eventually they pulled off onto a well concreted road, which was fairly spacious for one car but made passing virtually impossible. Rolling up to the gates (which were in fact lasers), Lorna answered: "Just someone who is very clever but very particulate. I've been recommended by a family who's suits match their abilities."

A digital screen flicked on to reveal a bored-looking guard. Suddenly, a commotion broke out between the guard and something else unidentifiable at the other end of the broadcast. Wanda was appalled; of all days to arrive it had to be the one where the poor guard was attacked and the building infiltrated! A shiny straight curtain of hair appeared on the monitor, closely followed by a pair of large round glasses that framed scrutinising eyes. A scratchy voice crackled through the monitor saying: "Who is it?"

Polaris quickly covered for the Scarlet Witch's stunned silence by explaining the call she had made earlier. The reply was somewhat disdainful but clearly she excepted their presence because the gate of lasers slid apart into the wall granting them access.

The road wound up a slight hill. There were evenly spaced out trees lining it, their tops shaped into squares. A large, partially glass building sat at the end. Even Polaris exhaled, sharing her half sister's awe. This was the home of their designer. And as the car pulled up, she was waiting.

She was a small woman with the main features of her, being in the immaculate bob and huge glasses with a thick black frame. Her nose was rounded and slightly on the large side. Her face came to a narrow end supported on a thin neck. She wore a strange outfit made of layered plates of metal, black of course. In her right hand, she also wielded a long thin stick which was also black.

Their host quickly led them down a corridor lined with different outfits, which Wanda presumed she had designed and made. Each display was set into the wall, evenly spaced and lit individually from above. It was the kind of corridor that you would find in a museum and that most people spend a little time looking at each one. However, the short woman hurriedly led the way, leaving no time to look at even one in enough detail.

Finally they drew up at a locked door. The woman walked up to a series of pads on the wall; the first she tapped in a passcode on a 3-by-3 grid, then went to the left to scan her hand, next to the right of the 3-by-3 grid to have an eye-scan (for which she had to pull her glasses down), and finally to a voice-recognition sensor to which she said what Wanda presumed was her name: Edna Mode.


End file.
